


More

by RittaPokie



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pining, this is juST Peter pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-writes a fic inspired by a song and mentions another song in it- songception. I'm uploading these because my works were full of mature and explicit works and what if I have kids one day and they find my account</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

It's probably not healthy for him to have the music so loud in his headphones, and his ears will ring later, but Peter doesn't care. He can't sleep, and it's not the first night this week, or month, really. He doesn't remember how he found the song, if anyone showed it to him. 

"I can't decide whether you should life or die, oh you'll probably go to heaven, please don't hang your head and cry" he mouths along with it. It hits close, and closer to his heart than he'd like. But maybe if he listens to this over and over and reminds himself of all the things he doesn't like about Wade, he'll forget about all the things he does. Because those things are keeping him up at night. Like that cocky grin when he gets a laugh out of Peter. That's the worst one. It makes Peter blush just thinking about it.

He knows what he's doing and the significance of it. Laying awake till daybreak, trying to trick himself into not liking Wade as much as he does. And if he's having to trick himself, well that means that he does like Wade, right? Does he have to admit it before he can get over it? Because that-it can't work, can it? Or can it? His internal struggle runs over and over in his head, louder than any song is ever going to be.

Wade jokes, he jokes about kissing Peter. He's, objectively speaking, more physically affectionate than most would think appropriate for a friend. But it's a joke, it's only a joke. It has to be. Otherwise, there's more to their relationship than "just friends" or "we're teammates" and if Peter has to say "he's just my roommate" to one more person he might implode. Because is Wade "just his roommate"? He doesn't fucking know.

Peter is always a fraction of a second away from kissing Wade, he knows. He's pretty sure Wade knows too. But if he asks, if he tries to get some clarification on what is going on between them, he's not going to get a straight answer (well, there is no "straight" answer, actually). If they skirt around it much long, something will happen, but probably at the most wrong time it can. Such is their luck, and it'll ruin their whatever-this-is relationship. And he can't keep avoiding Wade without ruining it either. So, really, logically, there's only one escape from this madness of staring at his ceiling until the sun says "hey it's time to try not to kiss your friend and ruin everything" again. And the solution is: kiss him at the next opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned:
> 
> I Can't Decide - Scissor Sisters  
> Do I Wanna Know? - Arctic Monkeys
> 
> They're great songs and Do I Wanna Know is such a spideypool song.


End file.
